


Duo

by SparkleTindi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AvsFamPhotoChallenge, Domesticity Fluff, Feels, M/M, brief nonspecific nudity, even my feels fics are fluffy, picture prompt, possibly also the author venting about the heatwave, rated for language, trade feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: It's hot in Denver, and JT and Tyson finally have time to think about the trade.





	Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this takes place in the near-future since it's still the off-season right now, but having lived in Denver I can tell you a triple-digit heat wave is possible at ANY TIME, and one in August/September wouldn't even be weird.
> 
> Thank you for the quick readthrough, Rach!

It was too hot to spoon like they usually did, and the bed felt too big when they tried. After shifting himself around, Tyson spread himself out instead of making himself small, a bookend instead of the filling of the sandwich. JT reached out a hand to Tyson’s hip, half asleep. “I’m here,” Tyson said. “I’m not going anywhere.” He wrapped his arm around the nearest part of JT he could reach, his leg, and held on.

“I’m not either,” JT promised. They were still half-dressed from lunch; the heat sucked all the energy out of them. The air conditioning was loud; the house was too quiet, even though they were and had always been the loudest occupants.

JT’s breathing was less like sleep now, but he didn’t move; neither of them did. “It’s weird, huh,” Tyson said finally, and felt more than heard the grunt of agreement. He stared at the ceiling instead of looking over at JT as he added, “Probably me next.”

“Shut up; it won’t be,” JT said, sounding tired instead of angry. Tyson wasn’t sure if that meant he disagreed or… “It’s too fucking hot to fight about it, okay?” the redhead added before Tyson could work himself up. The hand on his thigh patted gently, and Tyson realized he must have tensed or something. He squeezed the leg he was holding in response.

“Sorry,” he said, and did look down at JT, who was looking at the ceiling himself. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just.” Both of JT’s hands went up in a weary gesture of helplessness. “Hot,” he finished, not entirely truthfully, hand coming back to rest on Tyson’s leg.

“Yeah, you are,” Tyson tried, hoping for a smile, which he got. “At least we can buy hazelnut coffee again?” he added, and JT huffed that soft laugh he did when Tyson made a stupid joke that he nevertheless found funny.

“And we can try that one dessert place without feeling guilty,” JT replied. “Though at this point I’m just as annoyed as Alexander that they don’t have _anything_ without nuts.”

There. His name, out in the open. It stung less than Tyson was expecting; the benefit of an early-summer trade was that they’d had the rest of the summer to come to terms with it before coming back to Denver. The downside was they hadn’t really gotten the chance to say goodbye.

“Well then we can go to the _other_ dessert place that he was just being snotty about,” Tyson said when the silence got too heavy, and JT laughed again. “We’ll be okay,” Tyson said, not sure which of them he was talking to as he squeezed JT’s leg again.

“Yeah,” JT agreed, but he sounded stronger. “Of course we will.” He stretched and grinned as Tyson’s arm involuntarily rode up his thigh.

“You did that on purpose,” Tyson said, but he grinned back. “Feeling better now that we’ve been lying in the A/C?” That wasn’t all of it, or even most of it, but they never really _talked_ about the rest of it. They’d known this was possible; trades happened all the time, but by not talking about it maybe they’d prevent it from happening.

“Yeah,” JT said, maybe in response to everything Tyson _hadn’t_ said as well as what he had. “We should probably shower?” He sat up and pulled off his shirt, grinning again as Tyson swallowed, arm tightening on the redhead’s leg before he also sat up.

“You wanna just order in? It’s gonna still be hot by dinner,” Tyson suggested, pulling his own shirt off as well and following JT off the bed.

“Nah, we promised the cap we’d be there,” JT said, groaning as he stretched. “Sucks for him too, you know?”

“Yeah,” Tyson said with a sigh. “Worse, probably, for him and Nate both.” They finished undressing in silence, but JT ran gentle fingers up to the back of Tyson’s head, where he’d buzzed down most of his curls in his usual preseason haircut.

Despite the fact that they were less than 24 hours into being back in the same city, the shower was gentle, more about touch and reassurance than anything else. JT’s phone alarm sounded just as they got out. “Already? How long did we nap after lunch?” Tyson asked.

“Awhile,” JT said, and his voice was fond. “You crashed pretty hard when we got in, dude.” He silenced the alarm and checked his weather app.

Seeing the face he was making, Tyson said, “Are we at least out of triple digits?”

“Barely,” JT said, still scowling. “97.” He rummaged in his dresser, pulling out his lightest button-down and shorts.

“Fuck this weather,” Tyson said, pulling out two shirts of his own. “Which one?”

JT grinned and pointed. “Do we know who all is coming out?”

“Landy and the A’s and the new guys for sure,” Tyson grunted as he pulled on his shorts. “Probably Grubi, since he’s in town and he’s already friends with Burakovsky.”

“Do you think Landy’s gonna kidnap everyone for a team building field trip again?”

“Oh for sure,” Tyson said with a laugh. “Dev camp probably just encouraged him.” They pulled shoes on and got ready to leave. He turned back as he reached the door to ask Alexander what was taking so long and froze.

JT, who’d already walked out, saw the freeze and came back to give Tyson a hug. “We’ll hit up the dessert place after team dinner,” he promised. “It’ll be weird for a while but we’ll get used to it, and hey, now we can leave our socks wherever we want.”

Tyson scoffed, but he was laughing. “I’d just hear Alexander in my head, which is worse because I can’t throw dirty socks at voices in my head.”

“He is gonna be so smug about that if you tell him,” JT said, also laughing. “Come on, we’ll FaceTime him tomorrow, okay? It’s not like he’s on the moon.”

Tyson locked up and they went to JT’s car in a much more comfortable silence. “Did you want another housemate?” he asked as they buckled up.

“Now that I have you to myself?” JT teased. More seriously he added, “That’d just make it weirder. Let’s get a dog instead. I was thinking a lab, but Sam’s dog is really cute.” They talked about dogs all the way to the restaurant, feeling almost normal again.


End file.
